Changing shoes, Changing lives
by Messengerling
Summary: The man was eager to get in and dry his wet clothes. The storm was finally clearing but not after drenching the poor soul. He had searched months for this door and he had finally found it. He knocked and the door opened. He stepped in, hanging both his jacket and umbrella. Looking up at the two residents of the home he walked in and spoke "I'm so sorry it has been so long."


So this is my first attempt at writing anything of any plot or substance. I hope to make something of which all of you can enjoy and I hope for reviews of substance that point out any mistakes, be they small or large

And so once into the rabbit hole

I have lived with my mother for all of my life

My father on the other hand just arrived let me check…. ten minutes ago, soaking wet, in a brown trench coat and a paperboy hat, dripping what seemed like a river onto a newly cleaned carpet to rid the apartment of the stench of rodent

"Hello sweetie it's so good to see you"

I respond to this man "who are you to try and come into our lives! Mommy and I have been happy despite the troubles!" I was furious at him. He had come here and without so much as an apology jammed himself into my mother's and my own life's.

"Sweetie I am your father! I've just been gone making sure the world is a wonderful place."

"You certainly have not helped our little slice of the world" I shouted, storming out of the room then into mine, locking the door behind me and glaring at the floor for lack of view of my parents.

This was the new reality I was supposed to face? My father had lived outside not helping us through any of our hardships, and now I'm supposed to accept that, it was all for a good cause! He left us stranded! No support! No love! Not even letters! No, he just shows up and expects us, expects me who has never even seen his face to be willing to greet him with open arms!

How does he think he has the right to do this to me to do this to my mother! How am I supposed to be immune from judging him, when he comes here with no appreciation for the lives we have had to live in his absence? How am I supposed to love someone I don't even know?

"Me and mom have not been able to settle down in any place for years!" "We have been plagued by troubles. We've seen the bad side of the hospital and the law! Where the hell have you been?"

I felt powerless, unable to give him the hurt that he was causing, unable to see a horizon past this point. Unable to see through either pain or anger, I wanted to hurt them, my father for his absence in our lives and my mother for her unwillingness to fight this intruder. To make him pay for ruining the dwelling which we had just cleaned; To get him to pay for the cancer screenings and surgery; To get justice for all the years of wandering.

Mother and me have spent so lung running from horrors, and it looked like we were safe from any more dangers. Now I was faced with something, I could not fight, something I could not report something that we couldn't move from.

So I did the only thing I had in my power.

I pried open my single window to see the alleyway behind the apartment building, made my way to the nearest stairs down, and than ran

I ran all the way out of the great pride, the great lifeblood of the Unovan people, I ran out of Castelia city into the sweeping deserts of the construction cite of Route !

The first thing I realized after exiting the city limits and the cloud of anguish was how much I hated my bright blue "princess" shoes.

My mother had bought me these "stylish shoes as a gift in order to try and make me "look less like a wild nomad", although ironically this was the sort of lifestyle which she had raised me in. I am loved and I always have been, but when I started this moving lifestyle, when I was 8 I concerned myself with looking nice as much for mother as myself.

I think it was a way of her being able to prove to the lillycovians that we where not some wild foreigners that would disrupt their daily lives. After two months of not enjoying tying all the little knots together I revolted and went to a far more casual and easy style, caring at most about my hair.

A month ago though, when we moved to Castelia, my mother said that If I was going to be casual in outfit I at least had to wear some stylish shoes. She decided that me getting a pair would increase my ability to be accepted; others wouldn't look upon me with quite such disdain. It would make the whole process easier she said.

However at this moment, instead of it being silly people annoyed it was instead my poor bruised feet who were treating me with disdain.

I kept walking, now slowly to try and reduce the discomfort of the shoe I was wearing, until a barrage hit me. A barrage that consisted of tiny little angry things. A barrage of tiny little angry things with lots of needlelike sharp points. A barrage of tiny little angry needlelike eye-hunting sand in the middle of summer in route 4, a place to build the future.

I covered my eyes and I ran towards the nearest structure I could make out in the cloud. The distant houses were now gone, and the workers of this road seemed to vanish into the winds. I made out

I ran as best I could, my feet now trying to make a firm grip in the deep, violent sand, with the sun beating on my back. Heat pain and blurry vision were all ignored as I walked toward the outline, desperate for relief from the storm.

With my left arm covering my eyes, I felt out for a place to settle into, a corner that would provide a haven from the unrelenting sand.

Lifting my arm slightly to take in my piece of shelter I realized I had made a fatal mistake. I had forgotten the essential rule of all travelers, the supposedly self-evident knowledge, which has been told from mentor to student from child to parent for years. Blindly walking to the nearest shelter I could see I had forgotten to check the area around me for pokemon.

I first noticed black eyes popping out of the ground. I saw what was to be my doom creeping up toward my crevice. Than two things happened at once.

First the sandile decided that the most interesting part of my body were my great bright blue shoes. What the makers of the product had neglected to mention was that this brand was one of exceptionally sturdy design (which of course meant getting rid of it was a challenge), so the enterprising sandile bit into what had to must be titanium rubber with the sheer force that went into the bite.

Second I reached back and felt my hand brush something cool in the darkness. I turned around to see the offender and found that I was in the presence of a metal door.


End file.
